


Hush

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, AoiKai, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Yuu missed his boyfriend and knew just where to find him.





	Hush

Yuu knew just where he would find the other. He had a very important assignment to work on and more often than not he could be found in library, poring over books or doing additional research on one of the computers.  
  
Yuu respected that and he actually found the fact that the other was so diligent and dedicated and driven to be quite endearing. However, these days they barely saw each other or even texted and he missed his boyfriend.  
  
He entered the cool and silent library softly. He had always been fascinated by libraries for their quiet; Yuu was someone who appreciated his solitude and would occasionally crave for some peace and distance from all the loudness around him. He was young and he liked partying; but he would also long for peace and quiet.  
  
Some of the students looked up from their work and at him but no one broke the silence. He noticed a girl elbowing her friend persistently and the two of them staring at him breathlessly. Yuu knew how popular he was; he threw them a smile that made them melt before walking on.  
  
Sure enough, he found his boyfriend reading a book and taking down notes. He had found a secluded corner so as not to be disturbed; Yutaka was popular too but more for his heart of gold than his looks. Not that he wasn't handsome or anything. Yuu actually just stood there for a while, watching the other, appreciating his fine features and concentration.  
  
Stealthily and quietly as a cat he walked towards his boyfriend and sat himself beside him. "Hey, baby," he whispered in the brunet's ear and licked its shell.  
  
Only then did the other notice his presence, so lost had he been in his work. He jumped and looked at the raven with wide eyes. "Y-Yuu? What are you doing here?"  
  
Yuu grinned. He loved seeing the brunet all flustered like that. And damn, he had missed his cute face a lot. "I missed you and I wanted to see you," he explained. He pouted and carried on, "Haven't you missed me at all?"  
  
"Of course!" Yutaka exclaimed. He looked around and lowered his voice so as not to attract unwanted attention. "So, so much. I'm sorry I'm so busy, I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
"You better," the raven said softly and huskily. His hand found its way between Yutaka's legs and palmed his cock. He couldn't help but notice the other's sharp intake of breath or how his hands clenched into fists. "Has this guy missed me too?"  
  
"P-please, not here," the brunet mumbled and it sounded almost like a whimper.  
  
"I'm not doing anything," Yuu teased and his hand moved just a little but enough for his boyfriend to feel it and bite his bottom lip. "You didn't answer my question, you know. I definitely missed you. Fucking my hand isn't nearly as good as fucking you."  
  
His fingers moved slyly and with determination; he unbuttoned Yutaka's pants and his hand found its way inside, grabbing the brunet's half-hard cock and pulling it out in the chill air of the library.  
  
"God, not here," Yutaka whimpered.  
  
The raven grinned; just his lover's adorable reactions were enough to arouse him. "No one will see us here," he said. "But make sure to stay quiet."  
  
And then his hand was moving and Yutaka was biting his bottom lip so as not let any sound escape. Yuu was stroking him just the way he knew he liked, his hand going up and down in the right rhythm, his thumb playing with the head.  
  
They had never really done anything like this before, in a place where anyone could walk in on them at any time. The thought excited Yuu and he could feel his arousal pressing against his jeans. Yutaka's soft moans only made things harder, pun intended.  
  
Too lost in his boyfriend's reactions to his ministrations and in playing with his ear, licking and biting and darting his tongue inside, next thing he knew was that his own cock was out as well. The raven looked at the other, his hand ceasing its movement for the moment.  
  
Despite his flushed cheeks, Yutaka was grinning. "I said I'll make it up to you," he explained as his hand closed around the other's arousal. "And I've missed your cock, love."  
  
Yuu groaned lowly and then they were working each other up. When Yutaka smeared the pre-cum and sucked it off his finger while his other hand was still busy stroking, it took all of the raven's inner strength not to bend him over the table and fuck him harder than ever. The brunet was usually shy and would get easily embarrassed; but then he would do something like that, knowing just the sort of effect he had on his lover, and Yuu would lose it.  
  
He could tell that the brunet was close to completion, judging by the way he was panting and his hips were thrusting up in a quicker pace. Yuu kissed him to swallow any noise that might escape those sweet lips; it was sloppy and wet and just perfect.  
  
He felt the brunet's cum on his hand as his tongue explored the other's mouth. He turned the kiss into a more tender one and stroked his lover slowly, letting him ride out his orgasm. The hand around his own erection was mostly motionless as Yutaka came but the raven found that he didn't mind, for the moment at least; he was happy to please the other.  
  
But then Yutaka's hand was moving again and was joined by his other hand cupping Yuu's balls. The latter looked at the brunet intently, sure that his eyes were black from lust; Yutaka seemed to find his mere gaze arousing and bit his bottom lip for the umpteenth time that day. Yuu crashed those lips against his own, easily dominating the kiss and leaving both of them breathless.  
  
He felt that his own release was almost there. He bit Yutaka where shoulder met neck as he released his seed, making the brunet gasp. He sucked on the soft skin greedily, knowing that there would be a big mark there and feeling satisfied that he had marked the brunet as his own.  
  
When he was down from his high, he licked at the flesh with care. Yutaka shivered against him and the raven smiled before planting a small kiss on the very noticeable hickey.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked rather out of breath, pushing a brown lock of hair behind his boyfriend's ear.  
  
Yutaka nodded. "Better than okay," he said shakily. "I love you."  
  
Trust Tanabe Yutaka to turn him from a hot mess to a soft puddle of emotions. "I love you too," the raven whispered before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
The brunet fished some tissues out of his bag and they cleaned up as much as they could. When they were presentable again, Yuu decided to make a suggestion. "Come over tonight."  
  
"Yuu, I'll be too exhausted," the brunet pouted.  
  
The other smirked. "I'm not asking for round two - even though I would love that. And round three maybe..." He made a pause and his whole countenance changed. He was serious and slightly awkward. "Just come over and sleep with me. I miss having you in my bed, sleeping with my arms around you and your head on my chest. Leave as early in the morning as you need; just sleep with me tonight."  
  
Yutaka looked like he wanted to cry. He threw himself in the raven's embrace and held on tight. "Okay, I will," he said happily. "But no funny business, mister."  
  
Yuu chucked as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "I'll try," he teased. 


End file.
